1. Field of the Invention
This invention broadly concerns a cutterhead and associated method for cutting weeds and other aquatic vegetation which cuts the weeds by angled teeth mounted to a rotating drum. More particularly, the cutterhead hereof provides a tearing action which also directs the cut vegetation and any sediment into a pump for removal to a remote site.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many types of dredging operations encounter weeds or massed vegetation which has grown on sludge deposited in lagoons, in channels, or in other waters where removal is periodically required. Often the weeds or other aquatic vegetation represents an impediment to the removal of the underlying sludge, sand, silt or other deposits, because of the clogging effect of the vegetation. Cattails and plants with longs stems and gnarly roots often grow in sediment lagoons and in channels, and when the sediment is to be removed during dredging, these plants are especially tenacious and prone to cause clogging of the pumps. Moreover, they tend to wrap around many types of cutterheads typically used for clearing sediment. The entire dredging head must then be removed so that the plants can be cut away from the cutterhead. Thus, dredging in areas which have a large amount of aquatic vegetation represents one of the most difficult environs for sediment removal.
Many different types of apparatus have been used for cutting and removing aquatic vegetation. Exemplary devices of the prior art are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 669,820; 1,028,671; 1,795,003; 2,223,641; 2,486,275; 2,635,406; 2,702,975; 3,238,708; 3,407,577; 3,468,106; 3,653,192; 4,070,978; 4,095,545; 4,196,566; 4,205,507; 4,416,106; 4,248,033; 4,616,588; and 4,815,260. Unfortunately, none of these devices have solved the problems associated with wrapping of the plants around the cutterhead nor have they adequately worked with the pumping system to remove the cut vegetation and the sediment to be removed.
Accordingly, there has developed a need for a weed-resistant cutterhead capable of removing sediment and vegetation in plant-clogged areas.
There has also developed a real need for a cutterhead which is resistant to wrapping of long plant growth around the ends of a rotatable drum or reel.
There has also developed a need for a cutterhead which can direct the sediment and cut vegetation to an outlet port for pumping to a remote location.